


Threaten and Adore

by aphoticdepths



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Guro, Multi, Not Exactly Hatesex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Threesome - F/F/M, Yandere, a threesome in which no one wanted this to be a threesome, claw kink, pseudo-knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: In which the Phantom of the Opera and Kiyohime team up to show their unwilling Master, Ritsuka Fujimaru, just how much they love her.





	Threaten and Adore

The plan would have been impossible with both working in concert. Erik's skills were needed to trap the place-once a simple supply closet, if one large enough for their purposes- and make it unfindable, Kiyohime for the magic-and both to spirit her away.

And it was a her, the Phantom thought. Not that the madwoman was aware of it. To think he had agreed to allow her to to lay hands upon his angel, his love, his Christine...but it would be worth it. It was for her. It was all for her.

Kiyohime rested her hand upon Ritsuka's soft cheek, her eyes still closed in the languid sleep of the drugged. She could feel Anchin's spirit within, and she knew he would never get away from her now. He was forever trapped, within the sweet skin of her beloved Master...not that some people could tell. Some like the poor, mad, broken Phantom. Poor thing! But madness did come with genius...she felt terrible, allowing her beloved Ritsuka to have a monster like that touch her, but she was certain she would understand. Anchin had always been forgiving, after all.

They watched her for a while. Phantom's hand, as twisted as it was with the effects of the Throne of Heroes, held Ritsuka's, Kiyohime's hand on her cheek. All three of them sat on the bed together, silent.

Then, slowly-some time later, both Kiyohime and the Phantom being lost in Ritsuka-her eyes opened, slowly. "What happened-" Her eyes widened as she took in what the situation was. She was in a strange room lit dimly by candlelight, tied to a bed spread-eagled with leather cuffs. Kiyohime and Phantom were with her.

Had she been kidnapped? "Did-who did this?"

Phantom took in a sharp breath. "Oh, my beloved..." Her heart was so kind. Did she truly believe him better than this? That kindness, that nobility of spirit... "I did. I and...this-"

"This wife. Your wife, Master." Kiyohime lay down and snuggled into Ritsuka's side, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. "I am sorry for his presence here, but it couldn't be helped. Please try to understand, all right?"

Ritsuka's eyes were wide, darting between them. Both of them knew her Command Spells had been exhausted on the battlefield-it was why now was the perfect time to put them into effect. Her breath quickened with fear as she stared at them. "You...but... _why_?"

"Because you are my love."

"Because I love you."

The words came at the same time, and the Servants glared at each other. The master stared at them both, horrified. Ritsuka Fujimaru trusted her servants. Probably more than was entirely wise, but she always had thought that, well, love was stronger than fear. And...and now, this. She had always known they were unstable and dangerous, true. But she'd thought-"I thought you were better than this."

Phantom's hand tightened hard on hers, and she felt claws pushing against white kidskin. Kiyohime's eyes were hard as she looked at her.

"Better than what?" Her fingers moved to the straps on Ritsuka's shirt, and Phantom's claws tightened further. The tips of the fingers of his gloves were splitting, sharp lengths clawing into her hand. She didn't know what was happening, who to be more scared of-everything was drowned in horror and betrayal.

Erik was tense, trying his hardest not to slap that damn woman away as she delicately undid the buckles of the straps on Christine's shirt. Her magic was instrumental in sealing his love here. He had to allow her her delusions, as she cooed to her in a sweet voice, "My love, you shouldn't be so angry...even if there are some unwelcome visitors, this is our wedding night. And you shouldn't have any more restraints than you need, shouldn't you, my beloved?"

She should not speak. Not when he could hear the beautiful voice of his Master if she was silent. Her movements-the teary look of terror in her eyes, each frightened squirm soothed by Kiyohime's free hand stroking her side as if she were a pet-were lovely, yes, but she had not yet spoken. Each worried whimper, each "No," though...ah, those were like a lover's caress. But if the madwoman would only be silent- As if Kiyohime heard his thoughts, she gave him a cold look, finishing unbuckling Christine's belt.

"If you would release her?" he asked coldly.

She gave him an overly-sweet smile. "Of course."

He took off his gloves slowly and released that ridiculous skill, claws slicing through the thin white fabric easily-and of course, he had to use multiple claws, Kiyohime thought. What in the world was she going to do with that shirt now? It had been all ripped up. For a man who claimed to be such an admirer of the arts, he really was a boor.

A strangled, terrified cry came from Ritsuka's mouth, and oh, she was so beautiful. The front of her shirt in shreds, hands bound, eyes wide with fear, struggling against the restraints...her sweet, lovely breasts heaving with panic, that black bra-not the sexy type she'd heard certain sluts discussing, of course not. Even as a woman, Anchin's spirit would always remain pure-straining, not much, but still straining.

She was the most beautiful thing Kiyohime had ever seen.

As the Phantom stared at her-savoring the sight or hallucinating or fantasizing, she wasn't certain-Kiyohime moved around from her back, lips latching on to the pale, delicate skin of her neck. She sucked heavily-she wanted to mark her as hers. Especially with an intruder in the room. Ritsuka was hers and hers _alone_ , and she would be sure to let him know that. Her teeth sank in, and Ritsuka twisted her head away in a sharp movement. "Stop!" she cried.

"Your voice...oh, your voice…" Phantom leaned in towards her. "You are-" His claws caught her chin, and he was so taken with that beautiful voice that he didn't even care of the blood they drew, of the scrapes they raised on her face-on her beautiful, immaculate face- "Again. Sing again for me."

Her eyes were wide in terror. "I-Stop-"

A hot rage went through him-she had never feared him before this, he had thought she feared nothing. He had been right. It should not hurt so, and yet it did. "Afraid...you're afraid of me...these are your true feelings, then?" His voice was a hiss.

Ritsuka's brow furrowed. She looked at him in honest bafflement. "I-Of course I'm afraid! You're raping me!" Then a sharp, pained yelp. It had seemed, for a moment, that they were the only ones in the room, but that blissful illusion was shattered. He could see blood trickling from where the dragon suckled at her neck. She removed herself, her hands moving down to her hips, caressing them as she kissed Christine's shoulder.

She was _stealing her._

He forced his Master into a kiss, pressing the half-lips the Holy Grail had given him against hers. He could feel her cringing back, and that just filled him with more anger and...and betrayal. Yes, he knew that he was a monstrous thing. That none could look on him without fear or disgust. But his Master...he had always expected the worst, but now-now-now-just like her. Just like before.

He did not realize until he felt the blood on his hands that his claws had been unconsciously gouging into the shoulder that Kiyohime was not biting. Tears were brimming in her eyes-whether of pain or of fear, he could not tell. He drew back, and she made another beautiful noise-a gasping, pained moan, a begging, "Please..."

Her voice was so beautiful. So beautiful. He let out a hungry breath, his manhood aching with need for her-his angel, his Master, his-

"You're hurting her." Kiyohime said sharply. The Phantom glared at her, and she really didn't understand what the issue was. She hadn't drawn any blood. He most certainly had. Oh, but he was _jealous_ , wasn't he? That she had marked her beloved Anchin as hers forever? That she would never be able to lie to her again, not with her mark on her. "And I ought to have a turn too, shouldn't I? She is my husband."

He gave her another venomous glare, but withdrew. Kiyohime caught her chin, running her fingers over the cuts on her cheek. "My poor sweet love," she breathed into Ritsuka's mouth, feeling flames in her belly.

A kiss with one's husband should be sweet and romantic, but Kiyohime wanted to show that creeping corpse just who Ritsuka belonged to. She kissed her and she took her, her lips pressing against hers hungrily, teeth snapping at Ritsuka's soft lips, her tongue forcing her way into her mouth. Ritsuka was hers.

Kiyohime's mouth was burning hot. Phantom's lips had been dry, with an oddly...musty taste to them-but Kiyohime was hot to the point of uncomfortableness, just like her breath. Ritsuka could hardly move, even as she struggled, as Kiyohime gripped her throbbing face hard enough she was pretty sure it was going to bruise. She didn't let her breathe, just pinned her down and _plundered_ her, and Ritsuka was crying. Everything hurt, each desperate gasp and sob swallowed up by Kiyohime, her cuts and bites pounding with pain, and she could barely breathe-and then Kiyohime released her.

Ritsuka sobbed. "I hate you," she whispered. She hadn't thought she could hate anyone. Not until now. She heard Phantom's hissed intake of breath at that, and almost took some kind of pleasure in that.

Kiyohime's eyes were very cold. "Don't lie to me." And then she lowered her mouth to her cheek, forked tongue licking off the tears.

"Hate...me? Hate me?!" Phantom's claws ripped her bra apart, his nails dragging hard down her skin in lines of white-hot pain. Was he going to kill her? He wouldn't kill her, would he? "Of course. Of course. Yes…anyone who sees me, yes, of course…" His voice was oddly small and pathetic in that moment, and if he hadn't been ripping her skin apart, his erection pushing at her thigh, she would have felt bad for him. Tried to comfort him.

Kiyohime moved her hand awkwardly, trying to avoid touching the Phantom. "I believe we ought to take our turns, shouldn't we? And that you ought to move back. Or at least away from me."

He nodded, a slight smile on his lips that Kiyohime wanted to burn away. He thought he'd won, didn't he? "Very well." He moved from where he straddled her to the other side of her from Kiyohime-and the moment he had, Kiyohime leaned forwards, her nails digging into her breast before bringing her mouth down, taking her nipple into her mouth. Ritsuka gave a short cry.

Phantom gave a sigh, the sort a man might when listening to a particularly exquisite piece of music. "My beloved Master...your voice is so sweet..."

Kiyohime wanted to make sure he knew it was _her_ who was making his little angel cry out. She sank her teeth into Ritsuka's nipple, eliciting a longer, louder yell. "Stop it, _stop it-_ " the magus gasped.

Her voice was angelic. But Phantom could not bear that _Kiyohime_ elicited cries from her. His fingers slid down her perfect thigh, holding back so he just sliced her in delicate lines, and as he moved to her jewel, she took a sharp inhale of terror.

"No, please, don't! Don't! Please! Please!"

"I will be gentle," he assured her.

"You _can't_ -" Oh, the stress she put on that word, her voice, her _voice-_

Kiyohime released _his_ Ritsuka's nipple, and gave him a smug smile. "You are such a spiteful creature."

His teeth grit. "As if you are any better. She was lying, was she not?"

Kiyohime's eyes flashed. "Some of us have clearer sights when we don't stew ourselves in self-hatred."

"Clear? You consider your sight clear? How…amusing. Even I can tell that our Master is a woman-and not your Anchin.”

The tension between them was ready to erupt. Ritsuka would honestly be happy if they-god, she had trusted them, would....would she really hate them enough to have them kill each other? And one way or the other, the two of them trying to kill each other would be a very very bad idea now, particularly as she could feel the heat radiating off Kiyohime and feel Phantom's claws digging in perilously close to her pussy. Oh god. She was going to die.

Kiyohime gave an angry exhalation. "If you were not instrumental in this, I would tell everyone just what you get up to backstage."

"But they would ask questions about what you were doing in there…how pitiful you are. How very, very-”

"Why, you-"

Ritsuka closed her eyes in anticipation of her immediate death. Instead, there was a long, long silence. It couldn't have been more than seconds, but in the situation, it felt like years.

She opened her eyes, slowly. The two of them were facing each other, eyes meeting in violently icy glares.

"How dare you ruin this situation," both said. At once. Ritsuka couldn't prevent a hysterical giggle from escaping her mouth and oh god oh god _now their attention was back on her._

They smiled, almost gently. Kiyohime stroked her hair. "Oh, my sweet Anchin...I should never have gotten distracted from you."

"Ah, Christine...my apologies. No one should get between us."

Before Ritsuka could respond, Kiyohime caught her chin, pressing her into another dominating kiss. And then she could feel Phantom's hands on her thighs and she wanted to scream, she wanted to scream, but-

Kiyohime released her, her face flushed, eyes gleaming brightly and hideously. She moved around her, as if to distance herself from the other party as much as possible as she slowly untied her obi sash and Ritsuka closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see this. Not any of this.

"You are so beautiful. So beautiful." Phantom's voice was nearly breathless. She couldn't stop a noise of fear and anger and just despair from coming out of her mouth-and at that, the Phantom let out a blissful exhale. "Yes...Sing for me more..."

Ritsuka hated this so much. She hated _them_. Ritsuka hadn't thought she could hate anyone-she'd hated Lev Lainur, but that was-she'd never known him. She had _known_ her Servants, liked them, considered them friends-

And then Kiyohime was in her face and she couldn't jerk back. Kiyohime was completely controlling her, her wet cunt-so wet, practically dripping, Ritsuka knew they were enjoying this but it was too much, too much, too much-

"Please me, my beloved. Don't you want to marry me?"

"No," she tried to say, no-and then the Phantom's claws were in her and she screamed, but Kiyohime's thighs clamped down on either side of her face, grinding herself against her. His fingers-claws-knives-whatever were sharp and too big and terrifying and it hurt but his movements were almost gentle, for all the razor-hot pain they made as they pushed into her dry vagina. Kiyohime's hips ground against her, and Ritsuka felt light-headed, no oxygen-just darkness, and the scent of Kiyohime, her wetness on her lips, on her face-

"I think," she said, "that you should try to help me. Shouldn't you?"

The Phantom tried to avert his eyes from that damnable woman-no, snake, defiling his Christine. He focused on her. He kept his touch gentle, as soft as he could, sliding in and out slowly. Her legs twisted, trying to escape, but she had been imprisoned well. He ignored Kiyohime's moans, gliding his thumb over her folds, exploring her, keeping his bladed nail to an infrequent caress. (He could do nothing about the one inside of her, of course.) A trail of blood-small, fortunately, he had been afraid he risked more-slid down the pale skin of her inner thigh, and her body trembled in some great emotion. If it was not for that treacherous, false, sycophantic slithering worm of a vile temptress, he would have heard each sweet caress of her angelic voice.

Yes. If it was not for her.

Kiyohime had closed her eyes, trying to ignore the unwelcome intruder in her marriage bed. Instead, she focused on how wonderful the terrified, clumsy lickings of her sweet Ritsuka's tongue felt-inexpert, but when she thought of the terror, her struggles-oh, she might be running out of air-and that it was _Ritsuka_. And she was taking some of her pleasure into her own hands, fondling her breasts and letting her own hips do much of the work. And then there was the other factor, the most important one-that it was stopping her from seeing him, or letting that deformed, depraved madman indulge in his fetish for her beloved's voice.

Each gasp for air against her cunt, each panicked breath, sent lightning bolts of pleasure through Kiyohime's body. She thought of what she'd asked her once, about them going to the bottom of the river, holding each other in love as the  breath was sapped from their lungs. Oh, to let her know peace-but she should let her breathe. But she needed her so much...

"You will kill her!”

Oh. She would. And she wouldn't let Ritsuka flee from her like that, not in death. She forced herself to move away, to let Ritsuka breathe-and she felt a fierce joy at seeing her, face flushed, hair sticky, her face drenched in sweat and Kiyohime's love, desperate breaths panting from her mouth.

The Phantom's free hand caressed her cheek, his other hand still working between Ritsuka's legs. "Oh, Christine. Did that monster hurt you?"

"You're both _insane_!" Ritsuka couldn't think of anything more to say. Nothing more coherent, nothing more venomous. "You're totally insane!" Then she went back to gasping for breath. Kiyohime's mouth latched onto one of the spots she hadn't yet marked-she didn't look down, didn't want to see the scratches and bites-and she murmured something. Ritsuka didn't want to know what it was, not as the Phantom wiped her face with his sleeve, his other hand still moving-slowly, each delicate brush a razor of pain. It was like being fucked with a knife. Tears were welling up in her eyes, hot and shameful, and he looked at her.

"I am truly sorry. She is..."

"You're both awful!" she shouted. "One's just as bad as the other!"

Kiyohime's teeth dug into her shoulder, before she released it. "Silly, silly girl. Have you got your breath back?"

"No," Ritsuka said, tears spilling down her face. "No!"

The Phantom pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, she spat in his face.

He stared at her like she'd grown a second head as she struggled against her bonds. "Fuck you," she sobbed, "fuck you, fuck-"

Red and yellow eyes met her-red with rage, yellow with befuddlement.

"But that's what's happening," Kiyohime said, before looking at Phantom venomously. " _If you don't mind?_ "

Silently, he glared at her. Ritsuka wanted them to rip each other apart. But they didn't. Instead, Kiyohime spread her legs, her cunt pink and wet. "Master." Her hand went to her breast, groping herself, face flushed and-and Ritsuka wanted to bite her. But she didn't.

She let Kiyohime drag her in. Again. Let her use her. Felt herself bleed.

The Phantom knew very well that honestly, it wouldn't be much that he could do to pleasure her-not with his hands as twisted as his face, and his own experience...lacking. Not with that filthy whore, that _thieving_ insult to him, gasping and writhing far, far too close to him. She was stealing her. Stealing this night, which should be sacred to them. Just like-just like-

If he could slaughter her right now, right this minute, he would.

And then she was crying out-"Oh, Master, Master, Master!", her head thrown back. He wanted to rip it off.

She moved off, and he moved in. Foolish of him, he should have struck when he had the time-but he wanted to look his love in the eyes. He wanted to hear her voice.

"Christine."

"I'm not Christine! I'm Ritsuka!" Her voice was beautiful, breathless and thick with desperation and anger and tears. That fiery touch, that emotion...He unbuttoned his trousers, and divested himself of his strained undergarments. Tears were running down her face and he again used his sleeve to gently wipe them away. She gazed up at him, her face beautiful as it was twisted in abject misery.

"Please stop."

"I love you."

He moved inside of her and froze. She felt...so good. So good. He pressed his torso to hers, feeling her flesh against his, her heartbeat against his-she was touching him, she was hot and wet and tight around him and she was crying and she felt so good, so good-

"Master-" His voice was breathless, he could barely-His hands were grasping her arms, probably a way that would cause pain even were his hands still human- "Master, Master, Master- _Christine_ -" His hips were moving nearly involuntarily, breaths coming broken, she felt so good-better than anything had-"Christine," he cried, shredding her skin under his claws as ecstasy rushed through him and he came, right there. He couldn't stop himself, his hips rutting into her, orgasm rushing through him blindingly as he spilled his seed.

Ritsuka lay there, as still as she could. She wouldn't-she wouldn't let the feeling, the hot liquid in her, the mad repetition-"Christine, Christine, Christine-"-she'd just lie there, she'd closed her eyes. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying a word. She couldn't, even if she tried. Her throat was closed, her eyes burning with tears. Her whole body felt ripped apart. Blood and tears and sweat and his-

And Kiyohime laughed-a soft laugh, but one as pointed as a knife. "Is this-"

The Phantom pulled himself free in a quick movement, and Ritsuka forced her eyes open at the sharp pain. The two of them were facing each other, her prone body a weak buffer between them. "You…will not say those words again. _This has been enough_."

Kiyohime's eyes burned. "Oh, I think I could say the same thing."

And exactly what happened next she couldn't be aware of but there was a burst of flame from Kiyohime's hand exactly as the Phantom's hand flew out to throw the candle burning next to the bed to the ground.

The two of them moved seemingly as one, both stepping off the bed. The fact they were both half-dressed should have made things silly, but neither of the looks on their faces were.

This was her chance, if anything was. Determinedly, she started trying to wriggle her hand free.

"You deceitful, vile snake-"

"You insane, mutilating monster-"

"Why do you keep calling me insane?! You are not even able to tell our Master is a woman!”

"Well, I avoid _trespassing in another's marriage bed_!"

"You?! You avoid that?! When that is _exactly what you have been doing_?! You traitorous whore!"

"You backstabbing freak!"

The two of them were absorbed in each other now. Flames were crackling at the bed, the room getting hotter and hotter, and Ritsuka was very, very certain she might be burned alive. If she didn't-

Left hand loose.

Pain and the smell of smoke and crushing relief urged her to close her eyes, but she couldn't. She unbuckled the other cuff-legs next, legs next. She moved down as much as she could, working on those-she chanced a glance up.

They were fighting below her feet. Flames were consuming the floor, the Phantom levitating, Kiyohime standing untouched by fire. Flames were burning stronger around her, and-okay. This was going to hurt. The bed was starting to catch, too, and that gave Ritsuka the adrenaline needed to fucking _unbuckle the ankle cuffs and run._

She threw herself off the side of the bed, managing to throw her arm out so she could land on her feet.

She didn't think about the pain. Each movement of her legs hurt. The fire was eating at her and it hurt white-hot and she wanted to scream but she didn't think about the pain, and then a-

"Christine!? Oh, god-"

"Anchin! Don't you dare-"

"Oh, you won't have her!"

They lunged for each other once more. She ran. Door. There was a door. She closed it. Turned the knob. Would they live? Die? She didn't even care, she couldn't have them get her. She was light-headed with adrenaline, but that could only take her so far, and she fell in Chaldea's hallway, lying on her knees.

Her mind felt very dizzy. Everything hurt. And-and-and-

She was crying. But she had to move. The door couldn't have delayed them. It wouldn't...even if they were still fighting-her arms hurt, too. She tried to drag herself, but everything hurt...

"Master?"

That voice. It was-if it was someone else-she looked up.

"Help me..."

"Of course I will!" And then-arms around her. Minamoto no Yorimitsu bent down, gathering her up and hugging her tightly to her-terrifying-bosom. It was-she didn't want to be touched, not now, but she had to-if a Servant was on her side- "Oh, darling, you're such a mess..."

"I-Phantom-Kiyohime-you need to help me, please, they-"

"Yes, yes." Raikou looked down at her and Ritsuka felt her stomach curdle with terror at the look in her eyes. She smiled. "Come with me, my Master. Mother will take care of you."


End file.
